


consent

by DoeEyedButterFly



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 00:37:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly
Summary: ... is important and asking for it, is sexy.that's why





	consent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stretch802](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stretch802/gifts).

"Uhm, sorry, I got hair dye on your white towels...", admitted Chloe, entering Rachel's room, she didn't really dry herself properly, dripping on the floor, if Rachel wanted to, she could have chased it back to the bathroom, but she just sat on her bed with her feet up, ear buds in, nodded once, then said "Good, they needed some color, those are Mom's anyway."

Chloe smiled, Rose, Rachel's mom, would riot. Probably. Maybe her daughter was just playing cool and burn the evidence later, but really, the bluenette hadn't planned to swing by anyway, she'd still been busy, fixing a 'new' car at the junkyard, since the truck, Chloe now legally owned and drove, had failed them twice already, trying to leave it all behind, she just insisted on some backup to fall onto, if everything got too much again and they'd try to bounce, saying "Bye bye Bay" for real this time, when she got the text and decided to visit the Amber castle.  
  
Rachel didn't even say a word, when Chloe arrived at her house, sweatty and oily, she just sent her to the bathroom and pointed at a shelf, that was holding freshly white towels.   
The shower felt so good but her hands were still indigo blue, from the poor job she did last night, dyeing all of her hair alone, without Rachel's help... or gloves. Dumbass.

  
"Are you gonna put some on my white pillow-case now too?", asked Rachel, taking her ear buds out, waving Chloe to come over.  
Towel and dirty clothes thrown in Rachel's hamper, Chloe trotted over and got into the bed, next to Rachel, who was still calmly smiling and creaming her elbows, before she turned on her side and hugged Chloe from behind, who took her hand, lightly kissing Rachel's fingertips.   
  
"How are you?", Rachel softly whispered in Chloe's ear. They were home alone, her parents had gone out, they were on datenights quite often nowadays, because,... well, let's just say, someone had to prove something. However, Rachel didn't see a reason to raise her voice, being physically close to someone, sometimes requires a more gentle tone.  
Chloe shrugged. "Fine."  
  
That made Rachel sigh. One word answers... 

"How's the new one coming up?"  
"Fine."

"Can you say something else now?"  
"Fine... I can actually. What were you listening to?"  
"Firewalk, obviously. They dropped a secret album but no new tour dates, guess we'll have to be patient."

Patience. Yeah. Not necessarily one of Chloe's strong suits. But sometimes...

She turned around until she was now on her back, still holding Rachel's hand, it looked very pale compared to her indigo sky ones, little strands of more intense blue spread over the other girl's face, who drag herself a little closer, dove into Chloe's hair, rubbed her nose over her scalp.  
"Mmmh, your hair dye just smells so good", murmured Rachel.  
  
Chloe smiled, trying to crack Rachel up "Oh yeah? You like that? Is it giving you a boner? Want me to take care of it?" She used her free hand to do her jerk off move, something she liked to throw in every now and then, to express thoughts and feelings.  
"Oh please do." Rachel laughed out loud, then got off Chloe, back down.

Patience. Yeah. Some day sure, but not today. Chloe wouldn't take the initiative. Not even, if she knew...  


She held on tighter to Rachel's hand, stretched her arm out and began tracing, the line she drew was not straight, there were curvs and zig-zagging.  
Their eyes met, as Chloe kept drawing, Rachel closed her eyes, moments of silence, just the two of them breathing.  
In, ... out.   
In,... out.  
  
"Stop."  
"Yeah, look at you, I'm right in the middle."  
"Mmh. Nice game."  
  
  
Chloe kept stroking Rachel's arm, into the silence around them, into everything that was and wasn't said between them.  
Up,... down.  
Up,... down.  
  
  
"How are you so soft?"  
"I moisturize."

Patience. Yeah. If she only knew. Some things are hard to guess, you have to ask at one point, if you want to hope for an answer...

She turned once more, facing Rachel, they were now both in the middle of the bed and seemingly in the middle of the universe too.

"Hi you."  
"Hey"  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing"  
"What are you thinking?"  
"Nothing"  
"Chloe!"  
  
Rachel giggled. One word answers... again.  
It was getting late, they should probably sleep now. The free hand, that wasn't held by Chloe, switched the light off. Only the stars would shine for them now.  
  
  
  
"Uhm, Rachel?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Can I tell you something, without you freaking?"  
"Okay."  
  
Rachel turned the light back on and lifted herself up a bit, her face slightly hovering over Chloe's.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing."  
  
There it was again. Rachel waited. Her face calm, showing no emotion. Just as Chloe requested it. Whatever she wanted to say. No freaking. No nothing.

Patience.  
  
  
"Rachel,..." Chloe took a deep breath. Now or never. "I... I want to sleep with you... n-not resting sleeping,... I mean, like... like, you know, what I mean."  
"Oh..."  
"Is that... weird?"  
"Wow. Hmm... n-no. I just wasn't expecting that... like hearing it tonight... or... uh, whatever. Are- are you sure? You want to... have sex with me?"  
"Uh, yeah. I guess."  
"You guess?"  
"I do... want to."  
"So... like... now?"  
"No."  
"No?"  
"I just... I don't want to be another one of those... assholes, you know. Like at school... half the people go "I'm totally going to bang Rachel Amber" and the other half claims "I already did."  
  
Rachel giggled.   
How very Chloe. Some things never change.  
This was wonderful.

  
  
"Like... I'm just saying,...uh, now you know... and like, if you say 'no', I will never say anything about it ever again and dig myself a hole of shame and live in it probably, but if... if it's something, you maybe want too some day... WOAH!"

Rachel had taken Chloe's hand, the one, that was initially holding her's and without any hesitation let it slide into her slip.  
  
Chloe's jaw dropped. For a couple seconds she wasn't able to say anything, until Rachel started to additionally move Chloe's hand around.

"Wow... ho-lyyy shit..."  
"I told you, weeks ago", said Rachel in between two extended kisses, "if you want to, I'm ready."

You know what? Fuck patience.  
  



End file.
